legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotic 4
'''The Chaotic 4 '''is a diverse guild of destructive warriors. The group was created much before the Arcane Government or even the One Shot Pirates. They have no set leader and they always have 4 or less members. A few of their members have been in the guild since it's creation back in the olden days. Draconaici Draconaici is the currently strongest and eldest (with Pumlos) Chaotic 4 member with a power of 90,000. He has three forms that he utilizes in battle: Dr. Drai, who takes the form of a normal mortal, Draconaici 1, who has bronze and silver dragonbone armor, and Draconaici 2 which is his strongest form that appears once he breaks off his armor and reveals white and emerald-colored armor with a spiky helmet. His first form has 15 - 30,000 power, his second has 30,000 - 60,000 power, and his final form has 60,000 - 90,000 power. He's fought Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer, though he did not truly release his full power, as he stated it has been a long time since he had fun and got to enjoy a battle. After Saerup betrayed him and fled, he retreated as well, making small appearances every now and then, but his current whereabouts are unknown. Pumlos Pumlos has been in the Chaotic 4 since the creation of it as well. He is extremely weak compared to his peers, as his current power caps at around 1,000. He helped Draconaici kill Cursebeard's brother, and he recently fought Sir Buck after destroying Speklem's essence, though he was forced to flee with his life. Pumlos has no plans of leaving the Chaotic 4 anytime soon, and is a master at running away, so it is doubtful he will be killed in a battle he cannot win. Koro Koro is an infamous archmage who's magical abilities scale above Kolim, SolarCrane, and more. He joined the 4 after Cursebeard left, and fought with Asantias Skyfire in the Immortal Order's throne room. He has befriended Pumlos but not so much Draconaici. Cursebeard Arthur the Cursebeard joined the 4 after realizing the brother he never knew about was a member, and the strongest at that. Cursebeard fought with the 4 for years, until Draconaici became jealous of Cursebeard's brother's poiwer, and with Pumlos, killed him and forced Cursebeard to flee as well, but he took the Durandal from his brother's corpse before doing so. Unknown Draconian (Bluefire) The Abyssal Lord's Unknown Draconian was given a spot in the 4 by Draconaici to replace Saerup, but he had to prove himself. In truth, Draconaici hated the Draconian, so he sent him to it's death by making it fight Sir Buck. Buck absorbed it's dragon soul after it transformed into a blue dragon and now, it resides inside of Buck. Saerup Saerup was the reverse version of Pureas. He used Dark Energy and Corrupted Pure Energy. He stole all seven orbs and betrayed the 4, but was defeatede and killed. Saerup was not a memer of the 4 long. Lanterous Lanterous is the brother of Arthur the Cursebeard and was previously the strongest Chaotic 4 member. Not much is known of him besides the fact that he once wielded the Durandal and is the founder of the 4. Draconaici was the second strongest at the time, and due to jealousy, he got Pumlos' help and murdered Lanterous. His fate in Paun's Courtroom was the Flames of Punishment, where he met the strongest mortal.Category:Villains Category:Power-changers Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Dark Energy Category:Normal Energy Category:Pure Energy Category:Magic User